


As it was Written in the Stars

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: Shiro finds himself in the Astral Plane with his Lion, and they begin to bond and understand each other as Shiro discovers the past of Voltron.





	As it was Written in the Stars

_Paladin, you must wake._

     The voice seemed familiar, but as Shiro reached to remember who the voice belonged to, he found that he couldn't seem to recall who had just called to him. He hesitated for a moment before opening his eyes, trying to regain his bearings.

     Shiro was startled by the vast difference between what he expected to see and what lay before his eyes; the last thing he could remember was fighting alongside his team in the Black Lion, bathed in purple light, focused on winning a war. Yet what lay before him now was much more peaceful, if nerve wracking for the fact that he did not know exactly where he was. He felt an amusement radiating from the air around him, and suddenly, he remembered.

     Shiro climbed to his feet and gazed at his surroundings, trying to get his bearings. It had changed from the last time he had been there; where once there was empty space, now there were slivers of silver hanging in midair. _Memories_ , supplied the voice. He snapped his head back up and looked at where it was resonating from.

     Beyond the silver maze of tears in the Astral Plane sat the Black Lion, posture defensive, eyes wary.

     Shiro strode forward slowly and cautiously, evaluating each of his movements to make sure that his Lion could clearly see his purposeful defenselessness. He could tell that she was still wary, but she did not stop him from moving towards her. He soon found himself looking upwards at the lion that he had become familiar with over the past few months.

     Shiro lay his hand on the top of one of her paws, concerned for his lion. She was tense and anxious, unlike her confident and commanding attitudes that he had experienced during battle.

     “Are you okay?” Shiro asked gently. He knew all too well that she was her own sentient being; he had never properly carried out a conversation with her, and for that, he was left feeling rather guilty. Now was the time to recognize her sentience and help her with whatever seemed to be bothering her.

     Shiro almost felt the scoff that she huffed; it was cynical, but it also sounded sad.

_You are an unusual being, my Paladin. Much more attuned than some others._

     Shiro shook his head. “I suppose that’s what happens when you spend a year in captivity; it’s much easier to read people, to put the pieces together.”

_I suppose._  She paused, and Shiro felt her deciding whether or not to say what was on her mind. She seemed to settle on trusting him.

_Your greatest foe was, at one time, my greatest ally. It is proving…. difficult to face_ , she stated, lowering her head to look at him. He nodded; she had already given him a few bits of the past.

_And yet he has destroyed all that many have held dear, and razed entire planets for the sake of an excess of power, power he utilizes to force suffering upon the inhabitants of the universe. He was not so cruel as he is now, nor as conniving._

     Shiro should not have been taken aback; he knew that the paladins were always pillars of justice, and that the Black Lion would never have let an evil being pilot her, but his past experiences were not so easily looked past. He knew that the Black Lion felt as he felt, and his anger mingled with her own.

_My chosen champion has suffered at the hands of the now mad King,_ She noted. Shiro realized that he had never bought the experiences to the forefront of his conversations with his Lion, though she was faintly aware of them from their bond.

     “...Yes.” Shiro fought back the bile that rose in his throat, refusing the memories that clawed to the top of his mind and demanded to be seen. Spotty memories of hours, if not days of experimentation at a time, of battles in the Arena that had left him feeling more monster than human, and memories of pure fear, when he felt as if his life was over, certain of the feeling as large bots lingered over his curled-up form.

     When she saw the memories as Shiro attempted to push them away, she responded with a flash of anger, vividly red, and a protective snarl upon her lip.

     Yet, when Shiro began to evaluate the emotions radiating from his Lion, he felt a sense of doubt. She was holding back judgement, sound in its foundation of disbelief, built upon her trust in her former paladin. He was not angry, nor was he confused; He knew that she had loved her paladin.

     He could feel a sigh and knew that she was trying to push back painful memories as well; in that, he understood her completely.

     The Black Lion turned her head to gaze upon the wispy silver tears in the plane, contemplative. There were many of them, and Shiro felt from her a near sense of longing, as well as a sense of profound sadness.

_My paladin. It is difficult to accept another being as fully after one’s trust has been broken; though I see naught but good intent in your heart and mind, I recall the same from Zarkon thousands of years past. And yet, I sense you know this. You as well have encountered this problem. Takashi Shirogane, I chose you as my paladin in confidence that you best fit the role I had to bestow, but as you have discovered, there is still much left unresolved in light of events ten thousand years ago._

     Through his Lion’s eyes, he could see Zarkon fighting to reach her. The bond was tenuous and threatened to fail at any moment, but for the moment, Zarkon was left trying to fight for that which he had already lost his claim to. Shiro reeled backwards, his eyes darting around, trying to find his adversary.

_His presence is not tolerated here after his crimes against the planet of Altea and the people of the Universe,_ Black noted. Shiro relaxed slightly.

     “So… What are those silvery tears?” Shiro asked, watching how they pulsated.

_Memories. They serve as reminders of important events, as well as lessons for those who would listen. In short, they are my past._

     Shiro felt her pushing him towards them, willing him towards one of the first memories. _I have shown you brief moments of my beginnings before. You began to understand me and bond with me; however, to fully gain the trust of each other, we must lay our souls bare, to showcase the good and evil we all hold in balance. Only then may we fully know the other._

     This was his Lion’s sign of good will and trust; she was encouraging him to discover her past, allowing him to see her mistakes and victories. For a moment, he felt overwhelmed; such a large and daunting task was an immense undertaking, and he could feel her tension in the air. Shiro took a moment to collect himself, then began making his way to the first memory.

     He took a moment to study it when he got there; it had a dream-like, soft quality to it. He hesitated and looked back at the Black Lion, unsure. She encouraged him to reach forward and touch it, and he did as she suggested.

\--

     Shiro was once again disoriented. He tried to find his bearings, but after a moment, realized that the place was completely alien to him. He was startled to find that his Lion was approximately his height, sitting beside him.

_This is where my tale begins_ , she informed him. Shiro started to really observe his current surroundings; The sky was a gorgeous maroon, though the surface was a hard and cracked tan. In front of them lay a crater, broken through the surface level and buried in the purple sand. He could tell where the meteor had hit in the sand, as small, shattered pieces of glass littered the perimeter.

_All of the legendary lions were created when King Alfor discovered a unique metallic substance that was naturally accepting of Altean Quintessence. The material King Alfor used to build me was discovered here, on the Galra home planet._

     Shiro heard a sound and turned to see what had caused it. Still a short distance away, Alfor himself was rushing excitedly towards the location of impact. He was the younger than the hologram-Alfor; he looked nearly the same as the Alfor that the Black Lion had shown Shiro previously. He was covered in sand and his clothes were slightly lopsided. Behind him trudged several Galra, protecting Zarkon.

     Shiro heard the Black Lion sigh, feeling her pain at the sight of her previous paladin.

     “-Emperor Zarkon, as I was noting, since the Lion will be built here, I feel that it is only proper that a Galra should pilot her. However, I must warn you that it matters naught what conclusions we come to, she will chose her own Paladin. Neither you nor I have much of a say in the matter.”

     “You are saying that it is a sentient being that makes its own decisions, correct Alfor?” Zarkon said curtly.

     “Indeed. And what a marvelous beast she shall be!” Alfor leapt forward, eager to reach his goal.

     The black lion chuckled, eyes following Alfor. _He was quite a man. Ever eager for progress, blinded slightly by his absolute trust and peaceful nature. He was a scientist  and explorer as much as he was a king._

     When Alfor reached the crater, he began to study it with great enthusiasm; Zarkon merely stood back and watched, seeming to hold some detached amusement for the scene.

_There was not much said between the two at that time; they had met for the first time only an hour before, as Alfor had not expected the meteor to land on the planet. They did not know what was to come._

\--

     Shiro found himself pulled back to the Astral plane soon after.

     “So that’s how Voltron began,” Shiro said.

_Indeed. There was not much to contemplate of that scene, but my origins are vital to my essence, and as such, we began there. If you would prefer to continue onward, we may observe my first awakening,_ she said. Shiro simply nodded and followed the Lion to another memory.

\--

     Alfor had a gleam in his eye, and he was bursting at the seams with pride.

     “She is complete!” He roared happily, and a crowd of mixed alien races began to cheer. Zarkon, beside Alfor on a podium situated in front of the Lion, held his hand up expectantly. Silence fell upon the crowd.

     Zarkon stepped forward and began speaking. “People of the Universe, this advancement in both technology and defense marks the beginning of a new era. An era of order, with possibilities made available by the beginning of Voltron. As a sign of good faith and a strong bond amongst races, a Galra champion shall be chosen by the Lion to serve as a Paladin of Voltron. We begin with our greatest warriors.” Zarkon stepped back, obviously done with his speech. A moment afterward, a line of Galra champions paraded forward. The first placed his hand on the barrier, and Shiro felt the Lion remember.

_They all proved to be much too violent_ , she said. _Each was cultivated to destroy their enemies at any cost, be it life or limb; none had the chance of becoming a great leader._

     Shiro watched as each of them repeated the same gesture, and watched as they all angrily sauntered away when it became obvious that they were not to be chosen. Zarkon remained passive, but his Lion told him otherwise; he had been vexed at the time.

     Alfor stepped forward next, reverently placing his hand against her barrier. He did not seem worried or upset when he saw no reaction; rather, he seemed fascinated.

     When Alfor had reclaimed his position upon the podium, Zarkon proceeded to make his way to the lion. He placed his hand against the barrier….

     And the Lion’s eyes began to glow as her barrier fell, panel by panel. There were gasps from the crowd, but Zarkon seemed to ignore it all.

_At the time of my completion, Zarkon was clearly the most suited for the role of the Leader of Voltron. He was always a step ahead tactically, he knew his assets and his weaknesses. He was groomed for his role as emperor, and he took to it rather well. He led the Galra proudly. Though at times he seemed too distant, he was certainly a leader to his core._

     Shiro nodded. “He’s different. I remember his overt cruelty when I was captured.”

_Zarkon did care for his people at one time. A militant leader, he believed very strongly in upholding the law in any circumstance. Zarkon provided a balance to  Alfor, who believed that his people, and the people of the universe, should be treated with the utmost kindness._

     “It’s shocking to see him this way; the empire he rules now is coldly efficient and cruel. He doesn’t care what he has to do to get what he wants.”

_There is an explanation for his behavior; it will never serve as an excuse, but you may come to understand his change._

     Shiro hesitated. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to understand Zarkon. He had seen the destruction that Zarkon had wrought upon the universe, knowing that he wasn’t even seeing a fraction of it. According to Allura, Zarkon had conquered most of the known galaxies, and Shiro knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest fell like dominoes.

     He turned his attention back to Zarkon, watching him climb ceremoniously into the ship. There were murmurs amongst the crowd, but Alfor’s continued excitement seemed the quell most of the reactions.

     After about three minutes, Zarkon descended out of the Lion and back to his place upon the podium once more.

     “The Lion has chosen her Paladin!” Alfor bellowed, raising his voice above that of the crowd. “It is now time to begin the celebration!” The two kings nodded to each other and began to move elsewhere.

\--

     Shiro could feel the sadness and nostalgia coursing through his Lion, and he pressed his forehead against her leg. He knew that she still felt a great sense of loss; she had not just lost her paladin, she had to fight against him now.

_My paladin,_ She purred gently. _There is goodness in your heart that I pray to never find extinguished._

     Shiro chuckled a bit. “I guess that if the gladiator matches didn’t knock the good out of me, not much can.”

     He felt her amusement, as well as a slight flare of anger as she saw what he had mentioned.

_The paladins of old were rather protective of each other, as we were over our paladins. As if they were our cubs; we, made of metal and magic, and they of flesh and bones. We could withstand more than our paladins, but we were reduced to nearly nothing if they were not by our side._ Shiro saw flashes of the aliens that seemed to be the previous Paladins; an Olkari in the green armour, Alfor in the Blue, Zarkon in black, an unknown alien in the red, and a Balmeran in the Yellow.

_Zarkon was my paladin, Alfor was Blue’s paladin, Vesta of the Fornacis was Red’s paladin, Vindemiatrix of the Olkari served as the Green Lion’s pilot, and Alcyone of the Balmerans was the pilot of the Yellow Lion. It was as dynamic a team as it was diverse; each hand picked from the planets of origin but for Vesta. The Red Lion’s meteor landed on an uninhabited planet, and her paladin was the most difficult to find. As you have seen, she is heard to please. Vesta proved herself by cleverly saving a city that she had no ties to, risking her life to drive off invaders with a small army. It took five years to find her._ Shiro heard her deep, rumbling chuckle. _She was rather fiery, that one._

     Shiro laughed as well, thinking that what he had just heard sounded too much like something Keith would do.

_Would you like to proceed, paladin?_

     “We can. Let’s go,” Shiro said.

\--

     The first thing Shiro saw was something he always loved; the Lions, soaring through the sky. They were on a planet remarkably similar to Earth, but Shiro recognized the flowers that grew wildly in the field. They must have been on Altea.

     A moment later, the Lions landed mere feet from Shiro, and all of the paladins exited the lions, all of them seeming to be in high spirits. Alfor leaned down and smelled one of the flowers, the grin on his face widening into a complete smile. Zarkon wandered over after a moment, observing Alfor almost curiously.

     “Do you not have flowers on the Galra home planet, Zarkon?” Alfor said, humour in his voice.

     “My friend, you know good and well that we do not,” Zarkon replied

     “Ah, then you must enjoy the Juniberry flowers to their fullest!”

     “And yet here I thought I had come to Altea to lead the Defenders of the Universe. I have seen the error in my ways, friend.”

     Alfor laughed heartily. “Zarkon, I believe we need to see the return of your humour more often!”

     “Someone on this team must be serious,” Zarkon replied. Alfor laughed once more, then rose to regroup with the other paladins. Vindemia was intently studying the Juniberry flowers, while Alcyone and Vesta were chatting lightly.

_In the beginning, there were times that seemed perfect. As if the universe had slotted perfectly into place to bring life to a new era of peace that had no parallel._ Black sounded wistful, and Shiro could feel from her a longing to go back, to enjoy the days of peace once again. _As the Paladins grew closer, they also strengthened their bonds with us. I had been troubled previously as Zarkon seemed to see me as a tool, a ship more than an entity. As if he were talking to a native programmed system rather than an entity such as myself. However, I had convinced myself that he was simply a fledgling, unaware of who I was, and who he was to become._

     “You spent all your time being used as an object, not worked with as a being,” Shiro realized. Black nodded.

     Shiro imagined how it must have felt and shivered. He lay a hand across her back, hoping that it came across as he had hoped.

_Your support is greatly appreciated, Takashi._

     Shiro nodded, glad that she had understood, and refocused on the scene that lay before him. Alfor seemed to be describing a great ball with grand, energetic motions.

     “-Juniberry Festival is always such a wonderful celebration, and you must all come! Allura adores it, and she would enjoy seeing her paladin friends. We have been hard at work training for the past few months, but relaxation and enjoyment are essential for one’s health.”

     “I suppose that we could take time to relax,” Zarkon said. The other paladins began to chatter, excited for the event.

     “Well, since that has been resolved, let us reconvene at the festival!”

_Zarkon usually held a strict demeanor, but when presented with a counterbalance, he was often more well-humoured and happy. The paladins served well to bring to light the most agreeable traits that he possessed, as they did with each paladin._

     “I still never really expected to see Zarkon happy,” Shiro admitted. It was such a contrast to what he was now; his humour and the smile Shiro never thought existed were an odd sight to consider.

_With time, you will understand. But now, the festival._

     Shiro nodded. He knew that she was savouring the positive memories that she still had of her first paladin, and he knew that they served to show him who Zarkon had been before he attacked Altea.

     Once they reached the ballroom, Shiro gasped. It was a marvelous sight, as juniberry flowers were planted everywhere, all in full bloom, while the roof reflected the clear blue of the sky, making the room seem as if it were completely open. There seemed to be people from many different alien species dancing or chattering away, and the air smelled heavily of the sweet perfume of the flowers and the light, airy noise that would have seemed deafening in any other place.

     Shiro was awestruck by the beautiful, colorful sight that lay before him. Every participant wore some form of smile, or were behaving in such a way as to convey that they were fully enjoying themselves. He saw Alfor some distance away, dancing with a very young Allura; he saw Alcyone and Vesta dancing together as well, and Vindemia chattering away about some sort of biology. When he turned, he saw Zarkon sitting at a table on a balcony, conversing with an Altean and drinking some Altean spirit.

     This, he realized, was what being a paladin was before. Training, bonding, and enjoying the pleasant times that they had had. It was not in any way similar to their own situation, where battles were much too close together and much too dangerous. Before there had been a constant threat to the universe, there was much more time to live and enjoy.

_There is a reason that you, our next generation of paladins, are less equipped for the job that has been thrust upon you. It is an easier task to entrust oneself to others if all involved may let their relationships evolve naturally.  If they have time to understand and form trust for each other. But you barely have time to sleep, let alone to bond and to discover life as it is meant to be discovered. I could not place blame on your team for not knowing and bonding with your Lions; each day, you face a greater threat. But that is precisely why you need to bond with us; because there is much more that we can all do when we know and trust each other completely._

     Shiro nodded. “We have been pressed for time by the Empire because he knows that, I guess.”

_You are correct._

     “But I don’t know how we’re going to get more time,” Shiro said, trying to think of any way that they could scavenge some time to dedicate.

_Time will come, my paladin. You now have allies who may be able to lift some of the burden from Voltron’s shoulders. We also are able to somewhat bond during battles, when we can find the best time to link with our paladins. The process is much harder, but we must do with what we can._

     “I know,” he sighed. “There has to be some better way. Some way to do it correctly.”

_Voltron may be able to drive back the enemy with help from the Blade, or some of the rebel groups that will certainly flock to Voltron’s banner. It is but a matter of time._

     “Time that could be more and more dangerous being strangers to each other.”

_Young paladin, at times we must sacrifice time and risk a defeat for the chance to find victory on a grander scale. However, I have seen your team’s ability to maneuver a battlefield with fresh minds; their ability to act quickly and efficiently is such that I believe that this battle may yet be won. It is but a matter of time._

     Shiro felt the pride bubble up inside him; he was proud to lead his team, and even more proud of all that they had accomplished over the past few months. “I just… I don’t want any of them getting injured. They’ve sacrificed enough, coming here and risking life and limb every day.”

_It is a well founded fear, I am afraid. I have seen how much they care about each other. They will protect the others well._

     All Shiro could think about was Lance, and how he had defended Coran from the exploding crystal. “Maybe I’m a little afraid of that, too.”

_It is a hard thing, to fight a war amongst those you care about. But know this: there are not just five members of Voltron. The Princess and her advisor work past their breaking points to protect their team, and the Lions will always work to defend our paladins. You are not alone in this. In the future, all shall become more attuned to the needs of the others; it is Voltron’s greatest strength._

     “Thank you,” he said to his Lion. She had said what he had needed to hear the most.

_Believe it or not, we are incredibly defensive over our paladins,_ she hummed. _I believe my sister has proven herself in this._

     Shiro laughed. “That’s true. She has helped Keith more times than I can count.

_She always chooses the most reckless paladin, and she saved Vesta too many times to count._

     “Great,” Shiro laughed, “I won’t run out of things to be anxious over.”

_Indeed. Though Blue is much the same. She pulled Alfor out of many firefights he tried to negotiate out of._

     “Sounds like a full time job,” Shiro said.

_Indeed. But it is one we will gladly commit to for our paladins._

     Shiro leaned against her, radiating gratitude, and she purred, and together they watched the Juniberry festival unfold.

\--

_Paladin, I sense your hesitation._

     “I.. Yeah,” Shiro sighed. “It’s hard to think about the fact that I share traits with Zarkon. It worries me.”

_Zarkon was a worthy leader, Takashi. He cared for his people as much as you care for yours. I would not have chosen paladins that were anything different._

     “But Zarkon killed Alfor. He betrayed all of Voltron, and then decided to conquer most of the known universe. He has tortured and killed more than anyone can count.”

     He felt her flinch back and instantly felt regret.

_Zarkon became a much different person than anyone could have ever expected. He became twisted and hateful and cold. I do not foresee this happening to you, Takashi. You have already lost things that have been important to you, yet you arose to become a determined, caring leader. Zarkon rose to become a conqueror, a dealer in pain and hate._

     Shattered memories of the gladiator ring flashed before Shiro’s eyes, and he knew that she could see them too.

     “I have done monstrous things as well,” he said, defeated.

_You were a protector,_ She said gently. _You fought for your brother in arms, for your fellow humans, for people so unlike yourself that many would have simply turned away. Many would have shirked from the role for the losses that were sure to face you. However, you braved those losses each and every time because you saw Zarkon’s prisoners and would not leave them to the cruel fate he pushed upon them. Takashi, you singled yourself out so that others could live, and nobody could ever blame you for facing the ravenous beasts that were intent upon killing you for honour. They entered the ring willingly; you did not._

     Shiro pressed his forehead against the cool metal of her leg, clinging to her as if she were his lifeline- which she might as well be, at this point.

     “It doesn’t change the actions I took while imprisoned,” Shiro said.

_By all rights, you were fighting for continued existence- that of yourself and all the prisoners who might’ve been forced to the ring. The warriors who entered entered for honor, for a higher place upon Zarkon’s chain of command. Each desired to kill whomever they wanted. That is precisely why they were there, and why Zarkon so encouraged it. Paladin, you defended yourself against bloodthirsty warmongers. Not only did you do this honorably, you refused to kill whenever you could. You are no more monster than I._

     Shiro took in a ragged breath. He knew that she was right, but his thoughts had tormented him every night from the night that the combat he had faced until this very day. If he never heard the title “Champion” again, he would be glad.

_You have faced times that would have destroyed a lesser man, times that would have turned the worst to ruthless killers. And yet here you stand, Takashi, still worried over your team, and offering support to an celestial being. You have liberated planets, saved innocent prisoners, and led your team through inevitable missions far too ruthless for inexperienced fighters in order to save lives. You are no monster. You are a weathered warrior._

     There was a moment of shocked silence from Shiro before he trod over to stand in front of her. She lowered her head and he placed his forehead against hers.

_My little paladin, I am here to defend you from physical and mental threats alike. You chose me as much as I chose you. While my former paladin has betrayed all of his morals for power, I have faith that you are much different. You may hold traits that Zarkon too once held, but you must understand this: While you hold similarities, you are two different entities. Zarkon was not evil until he made the conscious decision to be; I see in you a blatant refusal to do so. You are not so easily swayed. You have faced great evil and have remained good._

     “You have to promise me something,” He said. He felt her puzzlement.

     “If I ever turn on my team, you must never let me harm them, not even a scratch. Even if they try to save me, you have to make sure that they are safe.”

_I agree, knowing full well that you would never do as such._

     “If the unthinkable happens, I need to know that they’ll be safe.”

_I will relay this to my sisters and brother. However, you must know that I will not allow you to fall away to darkness so easily; you are as a cub to me, a being I must protect not of duty, but of love. It will be my highest priority to help you, as the other Lions’ priorities will be to defend their own paladins._

     Shiro sighed. “I live in a reality where anything can happen. Where you can be captured by an unknown species and fight tooth and nail to stay alive. Where a sentient, celestial being in the form of a giant lion ship choses a person, where five of them form an incredible robot named Voltron to save the universe, and where even the most dire of situations can be saved. I live in a reality where a witch can do what she pleases.”

_Your greatest fear at the moment is Haggar,_ Black noted. Shiro just nodded.

_I will defend you, little paladin. No matter what the witch may do to you, I will undo somehow._

     “I don’t want to hurt them,” he said, fiercely. “I can’t even stand the thought. I know that they want to help me, but I can’t stand the thought of Haggar-” Shiro’s voice broke, and the Black Lion stiffened, furious over the fact that her paladin even had to worry over such a thing.

_Takashi, you are stronger than you know. I doubt even Haggar’s corrupted magic could force you to hurt them._

     “I won’t let them be harmed.” Shiro said, determined.

_I will see that it is so._

     He once more lay his forehead against hers. “Thank you.”

_There is not much I wouldn’t do for you, Takashi._

     He closed his eyes and let his emotions speak.

-

     Once more on the Astral plane, Black began to talk to Shiro once more.

_The paladins were closer than imaginable for many years. Through battle and through peace, they grew together, closer and closer. They seemed inseparable; Where one paladin would be, the others were rarely far behind. The universe became prosperous and peaceful, such as nobody had thought it could be before. Voltron was not a threatening presence, but it was discouragement to any who may have wanted to do any wrong. Over the years, the paladins became what could only be seen as family; their home planets were as homes to every paladin. The universe was proud of its guardians, and for the most part, missions were defense from natural disasters or irate beings not sentient enough to hold their peace for long._

     Memories flashed through Black’s mind, each showing the paladins as they fought or relaxed. There were banquets and battles, all of which saw the five paladins growing closer and closer.

_What they had was time. Time to grow in the way every relationship needs. They had a balance between the chaos and the peace of the universe. When I see our new generation of paladins, it reminds me of the early stages of the previous paladins’ relationships. I thought that it was important to show you these things served a dual purpose; To show you how Zarkon began and understand that Zarkon was once a good man, and also to show you that these paladins needed time to grow as a unit and as a team. You have seen your team fight each other. I feel the doubt you hold in your mind because of these things, but all teams go through contentious times; it is the very nature of life. Those times are not what define the team, though. It is a budding path to their friendships. It is the beginning of their growth. I cannot count how many times the paladins of old fought each other before they came to fully trust the others. It is simply a matter of time and determination that will draw your team as closely together as the previous defenders._

     Shiro contemplated this for a moment. “It’s hard to see how they’re going to come together, especially when they’re not exactly in the position to really form and bonds. They’re usually tired and irritated, and microaggressions can set off a whole chain reaction.”

_The paladins of old had many arguments in their first few months together. But it is a process of learning for all of them. They must learn to compromise, and to grow closer. It is something only time may bring about. I see a young team, forced into a life not fit for them. But I also see them adapting to their environment. As you have stated, they could leave at any time. Yet they stay, they protect each other, and they have grown a measure of respect for the rest of their team. Takashi, you have known a close-knit crew and a well functioning team. You are fighting an impossible war, so you see things in an accelerated timeline; What you must realize is that these paladins have come incredibly far, and they are only improving every day. You must be patient and let them grow on their own._

     “You’re right,” Shiro said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. “They’ve come so far, and they’ve worked harder than anyone could have ever expected.” He felt pride well up, and he leaned closer to her, suddenly feeling more optimistic.

_Patience, young cub._

-

_The paladins worked well together in battle, and they often relied heavily on each other to win the battles they fought. Zarkon was the best at finding traps and allowing the team to expertly maneuver the battlefield, Alfor was best at staying true to the goals and to help the locals, Vindemia was always using the environments as her tools and modifying the lions. Vesta was excellent at quickly dispatching threats and finding even the smallest of openings, and Alcyone was quick to protect the other paladins and the citizens. Depending on the mission, each paladin would take charge, and it worked incredibly well. The paladins trusted each other with their very lives, and they worked as a unit, not as separate forces. Shall we?_

     Shiro and Black stepped into another rift, and they emerged on the ground of whatever planet they were on. Shiro saw the five lions, fighting some force of ragtag vessels.He could hear their com channel buzzing with life, presumably from Black’s memory.

     One of the ragtag ships suddenly veered towards the city, and Shiro heard Alfor yell for his team-mates to follow it. A enemy ship joined the first, and Shiro saw the Blue lion veer towards them.

     “Alfor, center battlefield, freeze the command ship marked on your HUD, Vesta, after those stragglers. They’re trying to draw us closer to the city and limit the battlefield. It’s a trap, but they still need to be shown that we’re not falling for it.”

     “Got it!” Vesta yelled, and she shot towards the two ships headed towards the city. Alfor charged into the battle, staying close to Alcyone and the Yellow Lion, freezing the command ship and watching as the rest of the enemy ships fell into chaos.

     “Good catch, Zarkon!” Alfor yelled joyously as all the lions reconvened to fight as one unit. The battle had not even required the power of Voltron.  

     “They’re trying to flank, going to line them up for you!” Vesta yelled. She bobbed and weaved between all of the forces, destroying the occasional ship to provoke those she could, then manvered her lion around all the projectiles shot at her. She flew up and around the line of enemies following her, and the first few ships that were not fast enough to follow were met with Alcyone’s blaster. The rest were met with Vesta herself as she blasted them with fire. Zarkon and Alfor were cleaning up the remaining enemies as Vindemia scanned the area and acted as backup whenever needed.

     It was a quick and efficient battle, lasting the span of ten minutes or less.

_All of the paladins are leaders and specialists in some way. It is the Black Paladin’s job to guide them in this, and to allow them to take the mantle of leader when the need calls. It is also to act as a check, to make sure that the decisions are the best for the entire team._

     After the paladins were sure that there were no remaining targets, they proceeded on to the city.

     Shiro and Black followed the team and saw them land in the center, meeting with the authorities and locals. After a while, the crowd dissipated and the paladins were once more left to themselves.

     “We’re getting better, my friends!” Alfor yelled happily. All of the paladins cheered loudly, and Zarkon smiled, looking at his team and their lions. He seemed proud, and the Black lion nodded.

_Before long, they worked seamlessly in battle, like nothing the universe had ever seen. Before long, I know that your team will be as well._

-

_This memory is the beginning,_ the black lion noted as she entered the tear.

     Shiro stayed silent as he stepped through, but he was curious; what had planted the seeds of hatred in Zarkon’s heart?

     Once more, Shiro took note of his surroundings; they were on a planet with a red, hazy atmosphere and deep red sand. All the paladins were assembled in front of them, the Lions in a protective semicircle.

     “These people have been purposefully avoiding  any of all of our planet’s trade deals for hundreds of years and threatening other planets in hopes of scaring us into submission for too long. It is not an offense I’ll stand for!” Zarkon yelled. Shiro felt all of the paladins flinch back; Zarkon had been more intimidating back then, it seemed.

     “Zarkon, we will not launch an offensive on a planet we just saved,” Alfor said, calmly but firmly. Ever the voice of reason.

     “Zarkon, I am sure that they will be more amicable towards our trade rights now. And even if they weren’t, there is no need to threaten anyone over such things. They know that their threats are nothing but words to the power of Voltron,” Alcyone said.

     “You’re all too soft,” Zarkon spat. “This planet has incredibly valuable resources that could be used to advance the standard in technology, but they stubbornly refuse to allow any other species to access it. It would benefit medical technology, and yet these air-headed fools seem to think that withholding it is somehow their duty!” he roared. “I won’t have it! They will either open trade relations or they will not see Voltron’s aide again!”

     Alfor’s face flooded with rage. “Zarkon, you have no place saying such things. We defend those who need our help, regardless of trade relations or anything of the sort! These people will not die for their pasts!”

     “You are a species too prone to peace to see the greater good in this, fool!” Zarkon spat.

     “And you tend too militaristic, Zarkon. I will not see this planet punished because they refused to open trade relations, and I will not withhold aid from those who need it in any circumstance. Do you understand?” Alfor yelled.

     “You do not lead Voltron.” Zarkon said, his voice at a normal level. Somehow, that was even more intimidating than his yelling.

     “I do not have to. As paladins, we are all equal.”

     Zarkon paced back to Black, rage still visible. “Do what you want, you fool. I will not play part in this false peace.”

     Alfor began walking towards the city, refusing to respond.

_It was Zarkon’s stubbornness that began this. His refusal to trust the inhabitants of the planet._

     “It was his will to be right,” Shiro said.

_In the beginning, I believed that it was simply a flash of anger. That Zarkon had simply been angered for a while. However, he did not lose that spark of rage. He began fundamentally disagreeing with all that Alfor would do, believing firmly that Alfor was much too diplomatic to function as a paladin of Voltron or as King. He was subtle about it, though. I thought that I could quash that anger, that I could return Zarkon to his former disposition._

     Black took them to the city where Alfor, Alcyone, Vindemia, and Vesta all stood in front of a huge throne.

     “I had heard that there were five paladins,” observed the king _._ He reminded Shiro a bit of a praying mantis.

     “We do indeed have another paladin. He took his leave after the battle.”

     The king clicked his jaws together, displeased. “Who among you is leader?”

     The three other paladins looked to Alfor, and after taking note of their  decision, Alfor stepped forth. “I am Voltron’s Diplomat. I would like to remind all present that our actions are not driven by any motivation other than defending those who needed defending. No diplomatic actions are necessary as a result of our actions, but any and all actions are noted with extreme gratitude.”

     The king sat forward. “Yet you did save our planet. To our species, debts must be repaid; we are not keen on refusing to give when we receive. If memory serves, the Home-Planets of the paladins desire trade relations with us. It would please us to begin opening our markets to such trade deals.”

     “We of Team Voltron humbly thank you for your kindness and support,” Alfor said with a respectful nod. “Each planet shall open communications to execute the goal set forth here.”

     The king nodded, showing his assent. The paladins exited, then began celebrating their hard-won victory.

_It was mockery to Zarkon that they were able to open trade relations after he had argued for their punishment. Normally, Alfor and Zarkon would have both dealt with relations after battle, but he forfeited that right by leaving. He was the fool in this situation, even after he believed so strongly that the king would simply turn them away. The paladins began to be more wary of their leader and his rage after that incident, but I still believed that I could right the situation._

     “But he was too stubborn to acknowledge his mistakes.”

_Indeed. Zarkon refused to be chided and refused to budge from his opinion, even after he was proven wrong. He still wanted to see planets punished for things that they had every right to do, and every political slight was a crime to Zarkon, whereas they were hurdles for Alfor. And yet he continued._

     Shiro shook his head. “Was there a point at which the other paladins tried to shut Zarkon down?”

_Vesta was his prime opponent in that regard, both verbally and physically. The amount of times she duelled him was unprecedented. And yet, she won the most. They began to hate each other quite a lot._

     “Were all of Zarkon’s arguments unreasonable?”

_Mostly. He would occasionally find small victories with the paladins; where Alfor would want to take the safe route, sometimes the more risky option was the best. His small victories would come from his tactics; however, those too began to dwindle after Zarkon became more and more opinionated. He would not listen to the voice of reason._

     Shiro sighed. “Being leader is a difficult balance.”

_Indeed, but you seem to handle it well. Your team is equal, and none are afraid to contribute._

     “I’m nervous to even make one mistake, lest I end up like…” He waved over at Zarkon’s vicinity.

_Let me show you more,_ his lion sighed. She understood that he was having a hard time now that he had seen the similarities between himself and Zarkon.

_Be forewarned, paladin. The scene that I will show you is when Zarkon turned. It is not an easy task to watch a person slide as such. None of the events that you see will be kind._

     “But I still have to know,” Shiro responded. She turned to look at him, then nodded.

_You do._

\--

     Shiro recognized the planet instantly: the home planet of the Galra.

_The planet began to quickly break down after slow deterioration caused by overuse and over-mining. The planet had been expected to die much sooner, in all honesty. However, the Galra were stubborn and greedy; they used their planet to death. Most of the Galra were already off of the planet; the miners and the poor remained, unable to go._

     “We have to go, now. We have to save it,” Zarkon yelled through his com link.

     “All of you, be careful,” Alfor warned.

     Shiro was with his Lion in the Green lion, with the Olkari paladin, Vindemia. He saw the planet’s surface buckle in places as she shot vines, trying desperately to stitch back together the planet’s surface, at least for a short while. But the effort was completely futile; the planet was caving in on itself.

     “MOVE!” Zarkon bellowed. He was circling above, trying to find anything that he could use to save his planet.

     “Zarkon, it is too dangerous, we’re all in danger-” Alfor said, before Zarkon cut him off.

     “We will not abandon this place. Never! Keep working,” Zarkon yelled. All of the lions were buzzing about, trying to somehow stymie the impending doom for the time they needed to save anyone who still remained on the planet.

     “Zarkon, it’s much too dangerous, we may be able to save a few but we have to go back,” Alfor said, his voice quavering. Shiro knew that the Altean king had to have been upset- Alfor would never leave when he thought that he could do anything.

     “You traitorous slime, you will stay here!” Zarkon roared. “You defend any that need defending, yet you would leave my people to die!”

     “No- I-”

     “And here I thought there was something redeemable about you. I was dead wrong.” Zarkon spat, his fury basically emanating from the coms.

     Shiro found himself with Alfor for a moment, and he was startled to see the man weep. He seemed to still be trying to somehow freeze the fires that were raging, but to no avail.

     It was then that he saw one of the Galra mining structures fall upon the Green Lion, then that he saw its paladin exit, desperately trying to free her lion, and then that he saw the fires consume her as the flames licked up whatever material had been stored in the facility.

     Alfor sat, shocked for a moment, frozen. Then he opened his com channel to Alcyone, Vesta, and Zarkon and told them to get out.

     After a few minutes, four lions were still in space, watching the surface of the planet crumble and burn. There was only suffocating silence. Shiro saw the grief, heavy in all of their faces, and the rage that threatened to burn the grief out of Zarkon’s. The black lion, the present one that sat beside Shiro, mourned as well.

_One never shakes these things._

     Shiro was shocked. He had not expected to see a paladin die; he had not expected to feel the sadness that they felt. He leaned against her, resting a hand on her shoulders.

     The Black Lion that was carrying Zarkon turned and left, flying back to Altea. Alcyone had boarded the Red Lion to be with Vesta, and Alfor sat alone, watching the planet die, staring at the planet.

_He believed it was his fault. He could not make the choice he thought he needed to make, and he felt as if he had killed a paladin with his own hands._

     Shiro shivered. Alfor’s face was twisted with grief, and he sat, all alone in the middle of space, faced with an impossible choice and facing an impossible consequence.

_Zarkon lost his home planet that day. He lost a paladin, and he lost his hope. Instead of reconciling and seeing what he had left, he drove himself mad with what he could not gain back. He let himself be consumed in rage and hatred instead of allowing himself to grieve and move on to rebuild. And yet, there are no excuses for what he has done over the past ten-thousand years; merely explanations, clues that fit together to display a pitiful and broken man who decided to hate instead of help._

     “He built an Empire because he lost his planet.” Shiro shivered once more. “He built himself a world in which every one has to obey him because he demands it. Doesn’t he see that he is doing to others what was done to him?” Shiro said, voice quavering.

_He turned his vision inward. He has lost his empathy; he believed that it is his right to take from the universe as it took from him. Zarkon cares naught for any other person but himself now, and seems to delight in draining planets of their life._

     Shiro closed his eyes and breathed. He did not know what he saw now, when she showed him scavenged memories of the druids draining the life from other planets. As any time he learned of a new atrocity committed by Zarkon, Shiro felt fear spear his heart.

_I have him trapped here for now, as he feels that his only chance is to try to convince me that he should be my paladin. But I cannot keep him here forever, nor is he the only perpetrator of the crimes committed by the Galra empire; his son, Lotor, and many of the Generals he gathered know nothing but a life of war, a life that they either believe will bring them honor, or sate their bloodlust. This is not a war one may fight by cutting off the head of the snake, for there are too many to count._

     “We’re going to have to fight this thing to ashes then,” Shiro said, solemnly. She agreed.

_Would you like to see the next memory?_

     “I would.”

\--

     When they entered, Shiro was shocked to find himself standing in the Black Lion, with Zarkon at the helm. They were still in a hangar in what seemed to be a Galra ship, and Zarkon’s eyes were closed.

_I need your strength, my Lion._ Zarkon pleaded. Shiro stumbled back, not expecting to hear Zarkon’s voice in his mind. _I must make sure that I right the past, that I end this once and for all._

_Zarkon, you mustn't. Whatever ill intentions you may harbor, you must not act on them._ Shiro could feel her desperation and her fear.

_Alfor refused to help the people of my home planet. Even after saving those who were happy to see us burn, he turned his back on the Galra. I will see that that injustice is his last._ Zarkon’s eyes were steeled and shone with determination. _It was an unforgivable crime._

_Alfor was trying to help your people just as you were, but he saw danger where you did not. It was the end of a paladin’s life, Zarkon, and could have signaled the end of all the others. You are in a state of grief; it is high time you let go of your anger._

     Zarkon slammed his fist on one of the panels, anger flaring. _He simply fled like a the coward he is. He has been too soft hearted in the past; some sacrifices are necessary!_

     She shuddered backwards at the thought of Vindemia being a sacrifice; she cared just as deeply for all of the paladins as she did her own, and hearing Zarkon refer to her as a necessary sacrifice had stunned her.

_You have lost your mind to the madness,_ she observed.

     “I have begun seeing clearly, and it is high time that Altea saw the repayment that is due. I will not be swayed from this, nor will I allow Alfor to live on happily. He must know the pain he has caused me.”

_You cannot possibly be thinking of destroying Altea,_ Black said, knowing full well that he was, but still holding hope that she could turn him back.

_It is the only way to bring balance._

_It isn’t, and it won’t bring your home back, no matter what you think. You do this and you’ll be a criminal. You commit to this and you’ll no longer be my paladin,_ she threatened.

     Zarkon’s mind was whirling with thoughts, and she held out hope that he would give in. After all, she could sense that she was the most precious thing to him at the moment; he felt as if he had every right to pilot her.

     But it was all for naught. Zarkon was driven by grief and anger, and he refused to see reason. In his opinion, Altea had to fall before he could even begin to rebuild the Galra.

     The current black lion turned to Shiro. _I saw one last glimmer of hope; I had hoped that if I could bring him to Altea, to let him see where he called home for a few years, to let him speak to Alfor instead of letting Zarkon sit alone and hold such vicious thoughts, he might come to. I had faith in the other paladins, and in the Lions to protect Alfor should the situation turn. I did not want to lose my first cub to the darkness; I would stop at nothing to bring him to see reason. I had no reason to think that he had any real power besides being paladin; there was no reason to suspect any different. Unlike Zarkon, the Galra were grieving, not angered._

     Shiro knew that she was still upset over losing him; he felt it the very air, exuding from her.

     In a matter of moments, the Black Lion was in front of Altea.

_Zarkon, look upon that planet. See its life. Think about the people you met when you took up residence there for Voltron. Remember what it felt like to swim in its waters, to fly through its skies. Destroying Altea is not what you need._

     “I remember the red sands of home, the harsh sunlight and the heat. Altea was never home to me. It was not where I grew, where I ruled. It was not an origin, it was a point on the map. My home is forever lost, as Altea shall be _.”_ Zarkon looked down upon the planet with a harsh eye, appraising all that he thought was to be done.

_I will not allow it. You will no longer be my paladin after trying such a thing. You do not have the ability to destroy Altea; all you have is the choice of whether you are to destroy your own life. You must stop this madness, Zarkon._

     Zarkon did not respond, instead piloting her to the surface of the planet. She landed in the hangar, and she herself summoned all of the paladins and their Lions to her location. There was a flurry of action as they all responded.

     Alfor was the last to respond; where Alcyone and Vesta had donned their armour, Alfor was still in his Altean garb. When Zarkon saw Alfor, he saw red; he rushed out of his lion and came to a stop, face to face with Alfor. Vesta had already activated her bayard and rushed behind Alfor, offering defense.

     “You,” Zarkon roared, and Shiro saw a flash of fear in Alfor’s eyes for a moment.

     “Zarkon.”

     “You masqueraded for so long as an ally, as a friend, and as a trustworthy man. And yet here I stand, having lost EVERYTHING!”

     The Blue Lion prowled behind Alfor, everything in her stance protective. Zarkon did not flinch back from his position, though Blue was incredibly intimidating; instead, Alfor held his hand out to stop his lion.

     “Zarkon. You know well as I do that I did not want for the destruction of your planet. There was nothing to be done to save your home from destruction. We witnessed the death of a paladin who was as a sister to all of us, and I was not willing to lose another. I know your distress, but nothing can bring back your home.”

      Zarkon growled, a deep, bassy noise that reverberated powerfully through the hangar. “You are nothing more than a coward who has run from his duties. You claim to protect all who need for protection, you save the lives of those who pose a threat no matter how great, but you left my people to die! You do not deserve to be a paladin. You do not deserve to be King. And you do not deserve to rest while others burn!”

_Zarkon, cease this witch hunt! If you dare even try to harm Alfor, I will not be able to accept you as paladin! This man was as a brother to you, just listen to him!_ Black begged. Shiro’s Black Lion stood beside him, still and silent. Reliving this memory was difficult for her.

     Alcyone jumped forward, by Alfor’s side, and tried to reason with Zarkon. “None of us intended to leave your planet, Zarkon. But Vindemia died, and all of us were in danger. Alfor told you that there was naught to be done, and he was right- Vinde died trying!”

     Zarkon shoved her aside roughly. She hit the floor, but quickly stood back up to restrain Vesta, who was already trying to rush forward to attack Zarkon. All of the Lions were now focused on Zarkon, each ready to attack except the hesitant Black Lion.

     “Lions, hear me now. Do not attack Zarkon,” Alfor commanded. Then he turned back to Zarkon.

     “My friend,” Alfor said sorrowfully. Zarkon’s sharp laugh cut him off. “I am deeply sorry for what happened to your home planet. It is a devastating loss, but one that we could not avoid. But I swear to you that I will help the Galra rebuild. That we will give you a home once more.”

     “I do not want the empty promises of a traitor,” Zarkon snarled as he lunged forward. Alcyone, holding Vesta with one hand, formed her bayard into a shield in order to stop Zarkon. The lions, including Black, leapt forward to form a veritable wall all around Alfor, Vesta, and Alcyone, pushing Zarkon as far away from them as possible.

_I will not stand for you harming a man who has done no wrong, Zarkon. This is your last chance, and I will not go back on my word with this. You either stop this madness, or you will never be the Black Paladin again._

     “I will never stop,” roared Zarkon. “You have destroyed all that I held dear, and I vow to you that you will know my pain, that you will be driven as mad as you proclaim me to be.”

     “Zarkon, you must stop! This can end peacefully, and with better prospects for the future. We want to help you and your people!” Alfor said over the com.

     “Your words are as empty as the air itself. I warn you now: I will _destroy_ you.” With that, Zarkon trod out of the hangar, summoning one of his personal ships from the Galra.

     Shiro turned to where the Lions were beginning to unfurl themselves, revealing the three remaining paladins. There were tears running silently down Alfor’s face, and Alcyone and Vesta looked shaken.

     “Oh gods, what have I done?” Alfor said quietly. Alcyone and Vesta pulled Alfor into a tight hug, trying to console the man.

     “None of this could have been foreseen,” Alcyone said sadly. “These actions are those of a being who has lost everything, even his sanity. It was not something we could have stopped.”

     After a moment, the paladins separated, and Shiro followed them to the bridge.

_They thought he had gone,_ Black said to Shiro solemnly. _That they would have a moment’s respite. But Zarkon was not so kind. He was prepared with fleets upon fleets of warships. Nobody knew that he had them, but they were there, clear as daylight._

     Shiro’s head jerked back up to attention as the sirens started in the castle and red lights flashed overhead.

     Zarkon’s face appeared on the screens. “You will not survive this, Alfor.”

     Alfor, stunned, stood stock still for a moment. Then he looked over at Alcyone and Vesta.

     “I must leave,” He said. “If it is me he wants, then I will not endanger all of my people.”

     Alcyone launched forward and grabbed Alfor’s shoulders. “We can still fight,” She said. “We can still save all of this!”

     Alfor shook his head and swept a hand over where the display showed the Galra ships. “There are far too many of them and far too few of us, and we cannot even form Voltron. This is not a fight we can win. I want you two to take the lions and hide them across the universe. Zarkon must not find any of them.”

     “Alfor, we have to fight! He’s going to kill you and destroy Altea!”

     “Alcyone, I know that you want to save me, but you have to trust me. I have to draw him away so that Altea can call for help. I have to do this.” Alfor shook free of Alcyone and turned to the helm. Allura came into the room, and Alfor looked simultaneously relieved and afraid; he was obviously relieved to know where she was and to have her by his side, but he know of the impending doom that Zarkon was planning to rain down on Altea.  

     “Father, we have to fight,” she said. She stood strongly and sure, even under the flashing red lights.

     “Allura-” he began softly.

     “Father.”

     “This is not a battle we can win, but it is a disaster we can subvert.”

     Allura shook her head. “Zarkon will target Altea first, then try to- to harm you,” she said. “We must fight.”

     “Allura. There is too much at risk. Our planet, our remaining paladins… And you,” he said.

     “You can beat them with the help of the Lions,” she said stubbornly.

     “We have to send the Lions away. If Zarkon were to acquire all of them and somehow get paladins for them, the universe would be headed to a certain doom. I will not allow that to happen.”

     “But you can stop it all now!” Allura said stubbornly.

     Alfor moved forward and caught his daughter in a tight embrace, and after a moment, her arms wrapped around him, returning the gesture. “We can save Altea, and we can save you. We have to.”

     “Allura, I cannot allow the risk. Altea can be saved, and I may yet survive,” He said quietly.

     “You can’t leave me here alone,” Allura’s tone reminded Alfor all too much of when he would leave for a meeting after spending time with her- She was always hesitant to let him leave. Except now, she was far more afraid. She had grown, but to Alfor, she would always remain his little princess.

     “I love you,” he said, before gently pushing her into a pod he had just summoned. Her eyes went wide before the pod began to lull her into sleep.

     He turned to see Coran waiting, ever the faithful advisor.

     “Coran, my dearest friend and most trusted advisor, I have a favor to ask,” He said. He saw in Coran’s eyes that he already knew what it was.

     “I need you to guide her,” he begged. “I need you to stand by her side and make sure that nothing should befall her. That she lives the happiest life she can.”

     “I swear it, my King,” Coran said unwaveringly. “Nothing will harm her while I still draw breath.” Alfor breathed a sigh of relief, before moving forward to embrace Coran. He left the man moments later to let him climb into his own pod. Then Alfor made his way back to Black’s hangar.

     Alfor faced the Black Lion, letting his Altean energy wake her.

     “I need to move you to the most secure place in the castle,” He said.

_He is truly committing to these atrocities, then._

     “He is,” Alfor said, feeling Black’s fear and sadness mingle with his own. In that moment, both understood each other clearly.

_I will do what we must,_ she said. He began walking, leading the Lion through long, huge hallways. It would have been humorous any other time, so small a being leading something so giant and dangerous through hallways, a passive game of cat and mouse. As it was, Alfor was steeling himself to face Zarkon alone, and the Black lion felt as if she had been swallowed by loss.

     Alfor finally stopped in front of a specific hangar, one near the center of the castle. It was a contingency plan he had never hoped to have to use.

     “I have tied the Lions to Allura’s life force,” He informed her. “You must help guide her and the new paladins where you can. Make sure…” Alfor paused, unable to continue for a minute. “Make sure this disaster never has the chance to replay itself.”

_Brave little paladin, walk tall and go in peace. The future will be well taken care of._

     Alfor took in a deep, shaking breath before nodding and bowing before her. “It was the greatest of pleasures to have been able to defend our universe with you, Black Lion.” With that, Alfor turned and left once more, about to embark from the castle one last time. If his life force were to disappear, the castle would depart to a known peaceful planet where the other Alteans could retrieve it.

     Alfor subverted his route for one last stop before he left, unable to stop himself. He boarded his Blue Lion, hoping dearly that it would not be his last time doing so.

     He placed his bayard beside the chair, leaning forward to run his fingers over the controls.

_You mustn’t leave, little paladin. You are too much my cub to let go,_ the Blue lion said.

     “I have to,” Alfor said, hanging his head. “I cannot let Zarkon destroy Altea. I cannot let him kill those I hold dear.”

_You alway were one to shoulder the burden upon yourself, Alfor._

     “I know.” he said sadly. “I know.”

_The others are being wormholled now, but Vesta and Alcyone wanted me to have this one last time with you. You must promise me that you will come back, Alfor. I don’t know what I would do without my troublesome little cub._

     “I promise,” Alfor said. They both knew that it was a lie, but neither could bring themselves to correct him.

_I am proud to have had such a paladin as you. Go with the gods at your side, King Alfor of Altea._

     After a moment of hesitation, Alfor stood up. He never wanted to leave her side, but he had to go, to save his planet, to save his lions, and to save his daughter.

     “I will see you again, Blue. Thank you… Thank you for everything.”

     She bowed her head to him as he bowed to her, and after a long moment of looking into her eyes with a strong sense of apology, Alfor left the hangar.

     Alfor boarded the fastest ship he could find clad in his Altean armour, his royal broadsword, and a picture of himself, Allura, and his wife in hand. He left the castle quickly, setting about rerouting all the coms from the castle directly to his own little ship. Within moments, Zarkon’s face was on his screen, as well as his route, and a live view of Altea, already darkened by the shadows of the Galra war fleet. Alfor felt his heart constrict; Zarkon had apparently been building upon his fleet, as ships with unfamiliar designs loomed over him, and the fleet itself was much larger than Alfor remembered. That did not bode well for Altea, even with the defenses that had been installed. Altea had stepped back from the offensive long ago, preferring to default to peace and negotiations.

     When dread filled Alfor’s face, Shiro realized exactly why. He looked at Black, feeling fear fill him.

     This was Altea’s destruction, raw and sore, laid out before him. He felt Black’s grief wrack his body, and he doubled over, hugging his arms close to himself.

     Black seemed to notice what her emotions had done, and Shiro felt it lessen slightly. It was bearable now, or somewhat more at least. He leaned over and lay his forehead along her leg, offering what comfort he could to his lion.

_To lose another home mere months after losing the first… is a painful experience._

     Shiro nodded, tears in his eyes; he could feel her pain, knowing that she had carried it for ten thousand years, and the mere thought of living through that was terrifying. Yet there she stood, shoulders unbowed, powerful and proud.

     Alfor too seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Shiro wondered how he kept going, and the only thing that he could imagine was that Alfor was hoping that by defying Zarkon himself, he could topple the fleet and save Altea. That he could draw most of the fleet away and that the Alteans could find a way to defend themselves from the rest.

     Alfor recomposed himself, taking a breath and straightening himself.

     “For Altea. For Allura. For the universe,” Alfor whispered to himself. He pulled up Zarkon’s comm channel and opened communications.

     “Zarkon, I will give you one last chance. You know that it is not right. You know… You know that I would never destroy a world. That I wanted to help you save your home.”

     “And yet it still lays in ruin,” Zarkon spat, venom staining his voice.

     “Zarkon, we lost one of our own. I never wanted any of this to happen. I swear this to you.”

     The line went dead, and Alfor hung his head, all hopes peace defeated.

_Alfor never sacrificed his mission for peace, even in the face of certain death. Blue told us of his courage. Of…_ Black took a moment, emotion threatening to overwhelm once more. She shook her head ever so slightly, devoted to showing Shiro what lay ahead. _She told us of his last moments, as I shall now show you_.

     Shiro watched as Zarkon’s artillery dragged Alfor’s ship to the ground, as Alfor desperately tried to remain flying. His craft was mostly destroyed, only barely able to remain intact.

     It was then that he saw Alfor and Zarkon, face to face. Shiro wanted so desperately to turn, to leave the moment untouched, unseen…. But he knew how important it was to Black, and he knew that she would not be able to face it again alone. Not after thousands of years, seeing it over and over and over.

     So he watched as the battered, frightened Alfor stumbled slightly, and he watched as Zarkon stood tall, towering over the destruction that had already rained down upon Altea.

     “Zarkon, we’ve lost you entirely.”

     And with that, Zarkon paced forward, wasting no time or energy to reach Alfor… And he plunged his sword into Alfor’s chest.

     It was a long moment as Alfor stared at Zarkon in utter disbelief before Alfor fell to the ground. Zarkon stood over him for a while, before retreating back to his own ship, and disappearing into the night sky.

     A long, unreal silence fell over the scene. Shiro knew that time was still marching ever on, but it almost seemed as if had stopped.

     The Black lion bowed, lowering her head to touch the ground before Alfor’s body. It was a visceral and raw scene that lay before him, one that snatched his very breath away. He strode slowly and cautiously until he stood by her side, and he bowed his head as well, honoring the man who had given his life in the name of freedom.

_It is here that my hopes were destroyed. It is here that I realized how terrible a mistake I had made. I held my paladin in the highest esteem, knowing so well that he was the only one who could be my pilot. Now I carry the burden of a ten-thousand year war, one that has claimed more lives than any other. I still believed that I could save him, when in trying to do so, I doomed the universe itself._

     “Nobody is responsible for this tragedy besides Zarkon himself,” Shiro said, his voice firm. “Not a single person could ever blame you for trying to save Zarkon, your own paladin. The one you trusted the most.”

_My dear paladin. No matter how small a part I may have played, no matter how logic may dictate the fault of this war, I stand here before you after witnessing the horrors of war for tens of thousands of years. I have had more time than most beings could ever imagine, and with that time, I have held my role in all of this in mind. I would be lying to say that I didn’t regret any of it._

     “You were trying to save someone you love. In the end, what he did was his own fault; He twisted himself in his grief, though there were so many that stood by him and tried their absolute best to help him in any way possible. You never abandoned him because you wanted so desperately to keep this from happening. You can’t tell me that you expected universal domination, or that Zarkon would even do any more than threaten Altea. In the end, you were bound to him, and you saw the best in him. Alfor did too. This war… It’s terrible, and it’s something that no single being could have predicted. But you have fought, and you have helped the rebellion so much. You’ve shown everyone that you are fighting against the darkness, against the tyranny of Zarkon.”

_This...This is still a burden upon me, but I have seen your intent and heard your words. You are right, paladin._

     She lifted her head up, took one last look at the destruction that lay before them, and then walked with Shiro towards the rift, taking them back to the Astral Plane.

\--

     It was quiet and peaceful in the astral plane, as it had always been, but the rifts themselves seemed to be smaller, and Shiro thought for a second that maybe they were healing.

_They are,_ Black answered. _There will be scars, but those scars are my past, and the fact that they are not open wounds is something I can only attribute to you. I am still hesitant to grow close, to entrust others with the powers that others have wielded in the name of the darkness._

     Shiro nodded. “It’s going to take time, like all wounds. I know that. But I won’t leave, nor will I ask for more than you’re comfortable giving. We can work with what we’re given.”

     Black lowered her head down once more, though this time it was to touch her forehead to his head. He leaned into the contact, feeling her presence protectively above him.

     Shiro closed his eyes, taking a moment to think. He had finally seen the past of Voltron, and he had seen Zarkon before his corruption. Shiro tried to reconcile the Zarkon he had seen with the emperor who had torn Sam and Matt from him, and had tried to condemn him to death in the gladiator ring. With the emperor who had done the same and worse to so many citizens of the galaxy.

_He… He was a good ruler, a great leader. You share many of his qualities, though you clearly lack the murderous rage he now carries._

     “He tried to put me to death,” Shiro said. His first reaction was to reject all of what Black had just said; he wanted to trust her, but her comparison was terrifying to him.

_He was kind in his way. You are both from militaristic backgrounds. You both command immediate and earned respect. Once, he was a reasonable man, able to take factors into consideration. He was also fiercely devoted to his team, and fiercely protective of them. But Takashi, in the face of adversity, you have risen to challenge that which threatens yourself and others. Zarkon withered away from such adversity. He chose to twist himself and destroy everything else. You face the challenge of having the only corrupted predecessor. The other paladins have figures to look up to and learn from, when they further bond with their lions; however, you, Takashi, are something of an anomaly in and of yourself. You are more than you have ever known. It is because you have prevailed through the terrible challenges presented to you that I believe in you. Takashi, you could have easily turned to hatred or scorn or seclusion, but instead you fought for anyone who couldn’t. Even in the worst moments of your life, even facing the immense threat of death, mutilation, and torture, you continued to fight for what is right. It is not any magic power or incredible occurrence, it is you and your determination and love. I would not have accepted any other paladin in the entire universe._

     “Sometimes, I only did what I thought was right because I didn’t think I would make it to see another day.” Shiro said. His posture slumped a bit, feeling the weight of those scattered memories.

_Yet you still did not fall, Takashi. Any lesser person would have. Many good people have fallen to the fate you have survived, and you’ve still maintained a good heart. This is why I can trust you. Because we both have scars, and we’ve both faced horrible things, and yet you remain an amazing leader and an honorable man. The other paladins trust you enough to put their lives in your hands many times over, and they trust you to lead them to victory. You are a champion not of corrupted and twisted minds, but of the downtrodden and the outcast. Of the innocent and the brave. While you share core characteristics with Zarkon, you do not share his experiences, nor do you share your temperament and personality. You have guided the other paladins with a steady, caring hand, one for longer than your current battle. While you are an individual, free thinking being, I cannot foresee any future in which you would betray Voltron._

     “I wouldn’t ever,” He said with a sudden ferocity. He had said it before, but it was one that he had told himself over and over, every time fear reared its ugly head.

     They remained quiet for a while, both seemingly lost in thoughts, but the presence of the other kept both of them from spiralling too far into the depths of such thoughts.

_Takashi, much as I am loathe to cut our time short, it is nearly time to return to your paladins. They need your guidance and your strength. There will be time soon enough for more meetings, but now you are needed._

     Shiro stood once more, taking a moment to truly take in everything around him. The Astral plane seemed lighter, and the silver scars that once were gaping holes in the space seemed to be healing, as if they were finally allowed to start closing. Black stood, shoulders weighed down by the weight of her past, but less so than when he had arrived. She stood taller and much more confidently.

_Before you go, however, you must break the bond between myself and Zarkon. You have weakened it considerably, but it remains; Zarkon is waiting for you, as he knows that this would be the only way to truly destroy Voltron. He knows that the bond is severely weakened, but he is greedy in his quest for power. He will not step down from the attack, no matter how unwise it truly is. You do not have to go alone, however. I have stood idly by for too long, and it is time to fight for the future, not wallow in the past._

     Shiro stood, looking almost hesitantly back at Black. Last time he had fought Zarkon on the astral plane, it was as intense as it was short-lived. His lion looked back at him, her gaze intense, but also somewhat gentle.

_I’m right behind you, cub. Always._

     Shiro nodded nervously. The Astral plane was not forgiving,but he knew that Black wouldn’t let him die here. Besides, Zarkon’s bond had been weakened significantly when Shiro had bonded with Black. He could feel her iron-clad will running through his veins, and her fierce protectiveness that stood tall over him, like an ever-present guardian.

     He closed his eyes and steadied his breath, then stepped through the barrier that had blocked Zarkon from Black’s innermost sanctum. The moment Zarkon noticed him, he felt the Galra’s eyes snap to him, looking for all the world as if he were a calm, silent predator. After another second, Zarkon’s face contorted with rage, and he immediately launched himself at Shiro.

     In another life, Shiro would have frozen. But this was too much like the gladiator ring, and his instincts took control of him. Shiro launched himself forward at all, offering no hesitation. Black was always a step behind him, flanking Zarkon as well as she could to herd him closer to Shiro. There was to be no break and respite during this battle; Shiro knew that it was for his advantage. Zarkon had not truly battled in many years, yet Shiro’s recent life had revolved around them, and he had developed quite an endurance.

     “You,” Zarkon snarled, “Are nothing more than a broken, pitiful being. Your only weapon is that which the old witch gave you!”

     Shiro knew that it was meant to give him pause, but it was something that had haunted him for too long to truly disturb him in battle. Shiro didn’t even miss a beat, dodging Zarkon’s attacks and striking back with his own. Zarkon was beginning to wear down, though their battle had only just begun; Shiro used this to his advantage and took a swipe at Zarkon’s chest. He was surprised to find that his attack punctured Zarkon’s armor very easily, as if he were slicing through clay instead of metal. Zarkon, suddenly aware of Shiro having landed a hit, pivoted backwards, weaving around Black’s legs masterfully. He gave chase as Black launched herself into the air, refusing to let Zarkon use her as shelter. The force of Black’s departure forced him to one knee, and Shiro gave chase.

     Zarkon roared, clutching at the shallow wound that Shiro had given him. He forced himself up, facing Shiro defiantly. Shiro leapt up, gaining the higher ground, and slashed downward. Zarkon’s helmet cracked, but that was as far as Shiro could get; the Galra was blocking him.

     Shiro didn’t fail to notice the trembling in his arms.

     Shiro disengaged and walked backwards, feeling Black behind him.

_Zarkon, you have twisted yourself into a foreign monster. No longer will I watch you twist the universe into a vile and dangerous place. No longer will I hold the memory of who I once knew. No longer will I bow to your force. The game is over, and the war has begun._

     “You will be mine,” he yelled. “You always have been!”

     Shiro felt Black’s rage mingle with his, and he stepped forward, feeling powerful and dangerous.

     “She is not something to own. She never was. She is what she wants to be, and she is free to make these decisions on her own. That’s what you never truly understood; The Black lion is a being who has chosen to defend the universe, even through the most dire of situations.”

     Black began to prowl around Zarkon, and he seemed to falter somewhat. Shiro stepped forward again, shrinking the distance between himself and Zarkon considerably.

     “ _I’m not afraid any more.”_

     The words came from both Shiro and Black, and they echoed powerfully, over and over, like a heartbeat. Zarkon tried to launch himself at Shiro, but Black stood over him now, blocking Zarkon’s weak attacks.

     Black lifted her paw and forced him back, right into Shiro’s path as he leapt forward and delivered his final blow. The wound trailed from shoulder to hip, and Zarkon flew backwards from the force of it, landing in a heap. Shiro stepped back and took a shaky breath before turning to Black.

     She gazed at the spot where Zarkon had fallen, and Shiro turned back, terrified for a moment that the Galra had gotten back up; instead, he saw the very space around Zarkon begin to fall and flake away, quietly, and almost serenely. They watched, together, until the end. Where once Zarkon’s body had been, and where the astral plane was darkened and distorted, now it was similar to the rest of the astral plane, if not slightly brighter and more vibrant.

_Takashi… My cub, I could not have accomplished any of these feats without you._

     Shiro smiled up at her. “I believe you would have. It would’ve been a matter of time.”

_Your confidence in me is greatly appreciated, little one._ She folded her legs underneath herself, lowering herself to Shiro. She pushed her nose gently to his forehead, and he smiled. He sat as well, keeping a hand on her snout.

_I wish we had more time._

     Shiro nodded his agreement. “Soon. This war will be over soon, and we’ll all get to continue our lives.”

_Will you leave?_ Black enquired, a hint of sadness tingeing her voice.

     Shiro hesitated. He thought for a second, then shook his head. “I didn’t have much back on Earth, and what little I had is here in space with me. And I don’t think that the universe is going to right itself immediately. Even after the war, there will be a lot to do.”

_I will always be here._

     “I will too.”

-

     After a long period, Shiro and Black both got up, knowing that it was time to return to the other paladins.

_We’ll be back here soon,_ Black said confidently. Shiro nodded and smiled.

     “It won’t be long at all.”

     Shiro turned and took one last look at the Astral plane. It was so much less forlorn than when he had come; He could feel hope weaving itself into the fabric of the plane’s existence, and Black stood tall and warm. He had a feeling that if she could smile, she would be.

     “I’ll be back!” Shiro said, then waved.

-

     “Shiro? SHIRO!”

      It took a few seconds for Shiro to remember where he was, and a bit longer to get his bearings.

     “Hey, I’m fine,” He said, still slightly disoriented. He heard the team sigh in relief, and Shiro shook his head a bit, finally feeling like he was back to normal.

     “Earth to spaceman, we’re getting out of here!” Lance said.

     “We’re not on Earth, Lance,” Keith said. Shiro could almost hear the frown in his voice.

     “Zip it, nitwits,” Pidge chimed in.

     “The docks are open and waiting!” Coran chirped, spirits obviously high.

     They landed back in the castle and wormholled away without any problem, and Shiro put his head to Black’s leg and rested it there for a few seconds before looking up.

     “I’ll always be here.”

-

     “So you bonded with your lion and beat Zarkon?” Keith said, awe in his voice. Shiro nodded and smiled.

     “You’ve come a long way, Shiro. You beat Zarkon!” Allura exclaimed. She was beaming at him, and he could feel the pride radiating off of her.

     “I had Black’s help. She’s the one that guided me. And according to reports, he’s still alive somewhere.”

     “But for now, we deserve to kick back and enjoy some time off!” Lance said. Shiro laughed, and Lance straightened himself back out.

     “We need to get to know our lions better, Lance,” Keith said sternly.

     “But a little bit of rest wouldn’t hurt,” Pidge said, and they all nodded.

     “Time for a nap? I’m down,” Lance stretched out on the couch, kicking his feet back, and the entire team began laughing.

     All was right again. They had a short respite. Though Shiro knew that they would be back in the battlefield before long, Zarkon’s injury would likely allow them enough time to rest properly.

-

     After Shiro had fallen asleep, he felt Black’s presence somewhere around him. He reached out to her, and suddenly she was there, and they were back on the astral plane. He sat with her and watched the stars glow as he dozed off.

-

_I will always be here._

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of the Shiro Big Bang, and also mostly written before season three, which is why it’s so different from the canon past of Voltron. It was an absolute joy to be a part of the SBB, and I want to thank everyone who ran and participated in it from the bottom of my heart. I also want to thank my wonderful artists, @sillyotter and @apodemusalpicola. Both of them created incredible pieces for my work. A huge thank-you to Cheesecake as well for betaing! A huge thanks to everyone in the SBB for making this such a perfect experience, and for being so great to me on my first Big Bang!


End file.
